Comment effrayer une dragonne
by Lucachu
Summary: Lors de sa première soirée avec la fatrie nohrienne, Azura raconte une histoire effrayante, encouragée par Elise. La chanteuse parvient à effrayer une partie de son assistance, dont une dragonne. Pendant ce temps, Jakob décide d'aider Felicia à accomplir une tâche censée être simple. Légères mentions de romance. Écrit pour un ami.


**Note de l'auteur :**

Petit OS que j'ai écrit pour un ami. Corrin sous sa version féminine et son apparence de base. Corrin a ici choisi sa famille norhienne. Présence légère de couples.

Voie de Nohr, légères mentions de spoils sur les trois voies. Le choix de la route de Conquête n'est qu'une excuse pour avoir Azura et les sœurs nohriennes sans la fratrie hoshidienne.

 **Avertissement :**

 _Fire Emblem_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seul le scénario m'appartient.

Avec beaucoup de « pat pat » pour mon ami, seul lui comprendra.

Fanfiction classée T, présence de violence.

* * *

Corrin se détend, une tasse entre les mains, blottie entre ses sœurs, Camilla et Elise. Jakob, son majordome, remplit son récipient de thé avec attention. La princesse dragonne reconnaît l'odeur de sa boisson, du chaï du tigre.

– Merci Jakob.

– De rien dame Corrin. Le plaisir est pour moi.

Jakob s'attelle ensuite à servir ses sœurs ainsi qu'Azura, assisse près de la cheminée.

Corrin ferme les yeux quelques instants. Elle entend la tempête se déchaîner à l'extérieur de la forteresse. Elle se sent si bien, à l'abri de la pluie et du froid, avec ses sœurs et ses frères. Ils sont réunis tous ensemble, première fois depuis longtemps. Elle savoure l'instant présent, heureuse. Son esprit n'a pas le temps de s'évader, rappelé par les voix d'Elise et de Camilla.

– Pourquoi ce thé est si fort ?

– Elise, c'est du thé épicé, c'est normal mon trésor.

La femme aux cheveux violets caresse la tête de sa petite sœur qui affiche une moue dégoutée. Corrin porte la tasse à ses lèvres, goûtant le thé. Le liquide chaud et épicé lui traverse la gorge, lui apportant un sentiment de bien-être.

– Je le trouve délicieux. Merci Jakob. Il me réchauffe de l'intérieur, c'est très agréable.

L'homme aux cheveux argentés lui offre un tendre sourire. Le majordome s'éloigne afin de servir Leo et Xander. Les frères de Corrin débutent une partie d'échecs. Le mage déplace un cavalier noir, ignorant les gestes de Jakob.

Azura est silencieuse, près de la cheminée. Corrin devine que la chanteuse se sent gênée. Il s'agit de la première soirée qu'elle passe avec Xander, Camilla, Leo et Elise.

– Azura, tu aimes le thé de Jakob ?

La femme aux cheveux bleus surprise, se met à bafouiller. Elle ne s'attendait pas à être prise à partie dans une conversation. Jakob n'attend pas sa réponse et se retire. Le majordome n'est pas à sa place avec la famille royale. Il serait néanmoins volontiers resté avec sa maîtresse. La pensée de Felicia cassant des assiettes l'empêche d'être tenté de rester.

– Il est... bon. Très différent de... ce que j'avais l'habitude de consommer à Hoshido...

Corrin sent son cœur se pincer. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de connaître Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi et Sakura. Ils ne sont que des étrangers pour elle. Des étrangers qui étaient gentils avec elle et qui auraient voulu qu'elle reste avec eux. Malgré toutes leurs bonnes attentions, Corrin ne pouvait, et ne voulait pas, quitter ceux qu'elle considère comme sa vraie famille. Sans la guerre, Corrin sait qu'elle aurait pu nouer des liens avec eux.

Contrairement à elle, Azura n'a pas eu le luxe de choisir avec quels frères et sœurs elle restait. La chanteuse doit sans cesse penser à sa famille hoshidienne tout comme elle. Corrin aurait tant voulu que ses deux familles ne s'affrontent pas, en avoir qu'une seule, grande et unie.

– Azura, ma chérie, ne sois pas si timide.

La voix de Camilla est douce et maternelle. Elise intervient immédiatement.

– Azura ! Camilla a raison, nous sommes ta famille, pas de timidité entre nous ! Je ne veux pas que ma nouvelle grande sœur se sente mal à l'aise avec moi ! Je veux la connaître !

Les paroles de la plus jeune des princesses mettent la chanteuse encore plus mal à l'aise. Il reste si peu de princes et de princesses encore en vie parmi les enfants du roi Garon, tués dans les plans des concubines, exécutés ou morts au combat. Azura comprend qu'Elise veuille se rapprocher d'elle, laisser le passé sanglant de leur famille derrière eux. La chanteuse n'ose pas lui avouer que son père de naissance n'est pas le roi Garon. Elle est née du premier mariage de sa mère.

Corrin décide de venir à son secours.

– Que faisais-tu lors de tes soirées avec Ryoma et les autres ?

Xander ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper un grognement. Ses sœurs pensent que le mage vient de lui abattre une pièce sur l'échiquier. Seul Leo comprend que l'héritier du trône est jaloux. Xander sait qu'Azura a été élevée par la famille royale d'Hoshido. Il est conscient que Ryoma veut récupérer Corrin. La mention de son rival hoshidien provoque en lui une pointe de jalousie mêlée à de l'énervement.

– Nous faisions souvent des parties de shôgi ou de go... Je passais parfois de longues heures à réaliser des origamis avec Hinoka. Sinon, j'aimais beaucoup racontais des histoires effrayantes aux autres, surtout à Sakura.

La mention de la dernière activité soulage Corrin. La dragonne craignait que son amie ne cite que des activités hoshidienne. Il aurait été difficile de les réaliser ici, à Nohr.

Elise semble particulièrement intéressée.

– Sakura est la plus jeune des princesses ? Comme moi ? Tu voudrais bien m'en raconter une ?

La cadette de la fratrie ne connaissait pas l'existence d'Azura quelques semaines auparavant. Elle est si heureuse de connaître une nouvelle sœur. Elle veut rattraper le temps perdu avec elle.

– Si tu es assez courageuse, je peux te raconter une histoire effrayante Elise.

– Bien sûr que je suis courageuse ! Pas autant que Xander ou les autres, mais je le suis !

La chanteuse rit doucement. Elle se rapproche d'Elise et lui caresse les cheveux. La plus jeune de la fratrie se laisse faire, heureuse. Le regard de Camilla est attendri par le geste de tendresse.

– Et si je te racontais ce qui arrivé à l'une des plus habiles couturières hoshidiennes ? Une excellente couturière dont la spécialité était les kimonos... Son talent n'était plus à prouver et personne d'autre n'égalait son habilité à manier des ciseaux...

* * *

Jakob arrive dans la cuisine, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Corrin l'a félicité pour son thé. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il reçoit des félicitations de sa princesse, il est toujours aussi heureux de les recevoir. Voir son sourire est un précieux trésor pour lui.

Le majordome est sorti de sa rêverie par Felicia. La servante aux cheveux roses est debout sur une chaise, un balai dans les mains. La jeune femme ne semble pas l'avoir vu, concentrée à chercher quelque chose du regard.

– Felicia, que fais donc tu encore ?

La servante sursaute, la chaise tremble à cause de son mouvement brusque. Felicia s'agrippe à son balai et ferme les yeux, prête à tomber. Jakob intervient à temps pour stabiliser la chaise et rattraper la jeune femme.

– Merci beaucoup Jakob.

– Pourquoi me remercies-tu ? Je ne voulais pas à avoir à réparer cette chaise !

– Ce n'est pas très gentil ça !

– Plutôt que te plaindre, pourrais-tu m'expliquer à quoi tu joues, perchée sur cette chaise ?

Felicia observe autour d'elle, tenant toujours son balai. Son regard semble chercher quelque dans la pièce, fixant tour à tour chaque recoin sombre.

– J'ai vu quelque chose passer dans l'ombre...

– Une souris ?

– Je crois... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir ce que c'était...

Jakob soupire et tend sa main pour aider Felicia à descendre de la chaise. La servante s'appuie sur lui et pose ses pieds à terre. Elle est soulagée que l'homme l'ait aidé, sa maladresse aurait surement provoqué une chute sur le sol dur de la cuisine.

Le majordome s'écarte et ramasse au hasard une casserole. Il frappe le fond du récipient dans sa main libre. Felicia le regarde avec gratitude.

– Tu vas m'aider à attraper cette souris Jakob ?

– Bien évidemment. Il est hors de question que ce rongeur salisse la nourriture de dame Corrin. Imagine les maladies qu'il pourrait lui transmettre. Je préfère me faire mordre ou passer une nuit blanche plutôt que de voir notre maîtresse en pâtir.

Jakob sourit en prononçant ses paroles, un brin de fierté dans la voix. Felicia soupire. Tant que l'homme l'aide, la servante de se plaindra pas de ses motivations.

Elle aurait préféré demander de l'aide à sa sœur jumelle, mais celle-ci est actuellement en séjour dans la tribu des glaces. Flora n'aurait pas été gênée que le majordome lui parle ainsi. Flora trouve toujours des excuses à Jakob, ce que Felicia ne parvient pas à comprendre.

* * *

Corrin sert sa tasse contre elle, effrayée. Le récit d'Azura est intense et prenant. La chanteuse raconte l'histoire d'une couturière hoshidienne, qui, jalouse, a tué toute la famille de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ne pouvant obtenir son amour, la couturière a assassiné celui qu'elle aimait de ses ciseaux. La même arme qui a servi à commettre ses autres crimes. La femme s'est ensuite suicidée laissant derrière elle des lames complètement pourpres.

Elise est blottie contre Camilla, terrifiée. La princesse aux cheveux violets, absorbée par l'histoire, ne réalise pas son impact sur ses petites sœurs.

– La couturière de ton histoire est horrible !

– Oh Elise, elle voulait juste récupérer celui qu'elle aimait. Si ces hoshidiens avaient gardé Corrin, j'aurai agi comme elle. J'aurai pris ma hache et je les aurais tous massacrés.

– Ce n'est pas pareil ! L'homme n'était pas de sa famille, c'était une inconnue pour lui ! Et surtout elle l'a tué ! Jamais tu n'aurais fait de mal à notre Corrin !

Camilla rit doucement suite à la réflexion d'Elise. Corrin n'ose imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si elle avait choisi de rester à Hoshido. Camilla aurait-elle été capable de la tuer pour avoir préféré l'autre camp ? Non, sa sœur aînée n'aurait pas agi ainsi, l'histoire d'Azura influence ses pensées.

– En tout cas, ton histoire était effrayante Azura...

– Elle n'est pas terminée Elise.

La fillette blonde laisse échapper un gémissement. Elle ne pense pas pouvoir supporter le restant de l'histoire. Elle se blottit plus profondément contre Camilla. La femme aux cheveux violets ne le remarque pas, passionnée par le récit.

– Ces ciseaux furent perdus un certain temps. Le sang imprégna les lames et se mêla au métal. Les ciseaux devinrent pourpres et jamais ils ne purent être lavés. Même avec l'eau de la source la plus pure. Ils se retrouvèrent sur un marché à cause d'un homme qui préféra gagner de l'argent plutôt que de payer un onmyōji pour les purifier. Une jeune et innocente femme les acheta.

Un frisson parcourt Corrin. Elle devine que l'histoire va devenir plus effrayante. Azura continue, ne laissant pas un instant de répit à ses sœurs.

– La pauvre jeune fille utilisa pour la première fois les ciseaux un soir, afin de confectionner un kimono pour son fiancée. Elle travaillait tard de nuit, éclairée par la faible lueur d'une lanterne. C'est alors qu'elle entendit des grincements métalliques. Chiii... Chiii...

Azura marque une pause afin d'augmenter l'angoisse. L'effet escompté est rapidement obtenu.

Les seuls bruits qui peuvent être entendus sont ceux de la tempête, du crépitement du feu et des pièces d'échecs déplacées par Leo et Xander.

– La jeune femme se détourna de son ouvrage. Elle comprit immédiatement d'où venait le bruit. Il s'agissait de celui de deux lames frottées l'une contre l'autre. Elle le voyait alors devant elle, le fantôme de la couturière se tenait face à elle. Le spectre bondit alors sur elle, lames en avant !

Un coup de tonnerre retentit alors dans un puissant flash lumineux. Elise échappe sa tasse et saute dans les bras de Camilla. Leo crie et donne par peur un coup dans l'échiquier. Des pièces roulent sur la table avant de tomber au sol.

Une fois le moment de peur passé, Xander se lève et commence à parler d'une voix forte.

– C'est fini les histoires qui font peur ! Il est tard, tout le monde au lit !

– Je n'ai pas eu peur ! J'étais juste complètement absorbé par ma stratégie et l'orage m'a surpris !

Xander ébouriffe les cheveux de son petit frère. Le prince se plaint, mécontent d'être traité comme un enfant. Ses joues s'empourprent sous la honte.

– Dis Camilla, tu veux bien m'accompagner jusque dans ma chambre ?

– Bien sûr Elise. Je peux même dormir avec toi.

La jeune princesse acquiesce vivement de la tête. Ses couettes s'agitent dans le mouvement.

Leo est le premier à quitter la pièce, vexé. Corrin le suit de peu. Elle ne l'a pas montré mais l'histoire de son amie a eu beaucoup d'effets sur elle. Elle est pressée de regagner sa chambre avant que ses sœurs et frères ne soient couchés.

La dragonne a peur d'être la dernière dans les couloirs du château.

* * *

Jakob et Felicia avancent dans les couloirs sombres du château. Le majordome est en avant, une casserole dans une main, et l'un de ses poignards dans l'autre. La servante est derrière, son balai fermement tenu.

Felicia se met à parler, d'une voix basse.

– Ce n'est pas un peu effrayant d'être dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ne me dis pas que tu crois aux fantômes ?

Felicia se hâte de rattraper Jakob qui se déplace plus vite. La femme manque de tomber sur lui, déstabilisée par ses talons. Elle pousse un petit cri tandis qu'elle parvient à rester debout.

Le majordome le remarque. Il se plaint, faisant attention à ne pas hausser le ton.

– Felicia... Si tu fais tant de bruits, jamais nous ne pourrons attraper ce rongeur.

– Désolé...

Soudain, la servante voit une forme se faufiler dans l'ombre. La servante lâche le balai qui s'écrase au sol. Felicia pointe du doigt une direction.

– Là je l'ai vue !

* * *

Le visage caché sous couvertures, Corrin ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil. L'histoire d'Azura refuse de quitter son esprit. Son amie ne l'a pas achevée. Les événements à venir étaient peut-être encore plus terrifiants. Jamais elle ne pourra trouver le sommeil. Elle aurait dû demander à Camilla de dormir avec elle et Elise.

La princesse sent que sa bouche est sèche. À force de respirer par la bouche, craignant naïvement faire du bruit, Corrin commence à avoir soif. Le chaï du tigre de Jakob lui laisse également un goût très épicé sur la langue. Elle aimerait boire et apaiser sa soif.

Le pichet de sa chambre est vide. Felicia a sans doute oublié de le remplir, Jakob n'aurait jamais commis cette maladresse.

La dragonne balance ses draps et sort de son lit. Il est ridicule qu'elle reste apeurée dans son lit comme une petite fille. Elle est une guerrière. Elle ne devrait pas avoir peur à cause d'une histoire de fantômes. Xander la sermonnerait surement pour se comporter ainsi.

Corrin allume un chandelier et sort de sa chambre en le tenant. Elle n'a aucune raison d'avoir peur. Il ne s'agissait que d'une histoire. Sur les champs de bataille, la princesse a vu des choses bien plus horribles qu'un fantôme assassin. Elle arrive à combattre les sans-visages, ce n'est pas un spectre de conte qui l'effraya.

Elle parcourt les couloirs en direction des cuisines, à la recherche d'eau. Elle pourra sans doute mieux dormir, lorsque sa soif sera apaisée.

La princesse avance lentement, ses pieds nus chatouillés par les tapis. Corrin entend alors un bruit.

Elle s'arrête, le cœur battant. Le son devient plus fort. La dragonne reconnaît un bruit métallique, semblable à celui de deux lames frottées l'une contre l'autre.

Corrin est terrifiée. Elle pense immédiatement à l'histoire d'Azura. Le fantôme de la couturière était apparu après un son similaire, provenant surement des lames de ses ciseaux.

La princesse effectue un demi-tour et part en direction de sa chambre. Elle pourrait alarmer la garde mais elle signalerait sa présence au spectre. Corrin accélère son pas. Elle est encore loin de sa chambre. Au détour d'un couloir, la dragonne s'accorde un regard en arrière. Elle ne voit personne derrière elle. Corrin continue d'avancer, angoissée, les yeux fixés derrière elle.

Corrin percute alors quelque chose. Une main se positionne sur sa bouche. La dragonne est complètement effrayée. Elle a oublié sa dracopierre dans sa chambre et elle n'a pas pris Yato. La princesse est sans arme et sans moyen de défense. Se transformer en dragonne sans sa dracopierre est une mauvaise idée. Malgré sa panique, une de ses pensées dérive sur Xander. Son frère aîné l'a sermonnerait de ne pas avoir son épée avec elle.

Son agresseur la force à se retourner.

La princesse découvre avec soulagement Azura qui retire la main de son visage.

– Azura ?

– Que se passe-t-il Corrin ? Tu es encore plus pâle que tes cheveux.

– Parle moins fort ! Le fantôme de la couturière est là !

Corrin ne prononce plus un mot, imitée par Azura. Hormis la tempête, aucun bruit ne résonne dans la nuit.

– Je te promets que j'ai entendu ses lames !

– Corrin, j'ai entièrement inventé l'histoire. Enfin... Je me suis inspirée de quelques événements vrais... Une couturière qui fut exécutée pour le meurtre d'un homme, de sa femme et ses filles... Elle était convaincue qu'il était son mari et qu'il la trompait...

– Tu ne me rassures pas !

– Les dragons ont peur des fantômes ? Si tu veux nous pouvons emprunter un autre chemin... Nous éviterons ainsi le spectre de la sanglante couturière...

Azura a un sourire effrayant. Corrin se retient de trembler. La dragonne ose lui faire une demande, sachant que celle-ci la compromet encore plus.

– Tu voudrais bien m'accompagner boire de l'eau et ensuite retourner à ma chambre ?

– Bien sûr. Tu veux que je te tienne la main aussi ?

Corrin rougit, vexée. La chanteuse rit doucement avant d'attraper sa main et de la mener dans les couloirs.

* * *

Corrin atteint la porte de sa chambre en compagnie d'Azura. Sa soif étanchée, la dragonne se sent mieux. La princesse pose maladroitement sa main sur la poignée de porte.

– Merci beaucoup Azura, je m'excuse...

– Ce n'est rien Corrin. De toute manière j'avais également soif.

La dragonne n'ouvre pas sa chambre, hésitante. La chanteuse le remarque immédiatement.

– Tu as toujours peur ?

Corrin ne répond pas. Son silence est clair pour Azura.

– Tu veux je dorme avec toi comme Elise et Camilla ?

– Oui. Je n'arriverais pas à dormir seule.

Enfant, lorsqu'elle faisait des cauchemars, Jakob passait la nuit à lui tenir la main. À présent devenus de jeunes adultes, le majordome a arrêté de veiller sur elle ainsi. Jakob trouve à présent son comportement déplacé envers la jeune femme et refuse de continuer à agir de la sorte.

Azura rit doucement et ouvre la porte à la place de Corrin.

– Une princesse qui protège une dragonne ?

Corrin ignore sa remarque tandis qu'Azura s'amuse à lui tapoter le sommet de sa tête. Évitant une seconde caresse, Corrin pose le chandelier à côté de son lit et se couche. Le matelas est suffisamment grand pour que deux personnes puissent dormir ensemble sans être serrées.

Azura la rejoint rapidement après avoir fermé la porte. Ses longs cheveux bleus chatouillent la dragonne. Une fois son amie installée, la princesse souffle sur les bougies, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité.

Corrin s'endort rapidement, confortablement installée contre son amie. La dragonne est rassurée à présent. Elle se sent en sécurité contre la chanteuse. La princesse a néanmoins l'impression de sentir une main caresser sa tête tandis qu'elle est emportée dans ses rêves.

* * *

– Ta souris était bien grosse Felicia.

– Mais il faisait sombre et je ne l'ai vue que quelques secondes !

– Le principal est que grâce à toi, dame Corrin est en sécurité.

– Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passer si je ne l'avais pas vue !

– Tu as toute ma gratitude Felicia pour cela. J'aurais dû m'en apercevoir.

Jakob essuie la lame de son poignard contre le vêtement de la femme qu'il vient de tuer. À sa tenue, le majordome comprend qu'il s'agit d'une konoichi. Une meurtrière venue droit d' Hoshido.

Jakob a peu eu l'occasion d'en voir, mais il sait que les ninjas sont des guerriers suivant un rigoureux entraînement pour apprendre à se dissimuler dans l'ombre et à assassiner sans un bruit. L'homme jette un rapide regard aux shurikens plantés dans le mur. Il frisonne a l'idée que les armes de jet étaient destinées à sa chère princesse. La majordome a entendu dire que les armes des ninjas étaient souvent enduites de poisons, parfois mortels.

Qu'importe les origines de Corrin, qu'importe ses objectifs et ses actes, il la défendra toujours.

Felicia l'observe. La servante ignore ce qu'ils doivent faire à présent. Son balai est brisé entre ses mains.

– Que faisons-nous à présent ?

– Il va falloir nettoyer ce gâchis. Il est de notre devoir d'alerter la garde, qui sait si elle n'avait pas des complices.

* * *

La faible lumière du ciel nohrien a envahi la pièce depuis de longues minutes. Azura est allongée dans le lit de Corrin, observant son amie dormir d'un sommeil profond.

La chanteuse la trouve splendide. Son visage est serein, l'esprit loin de toutes les horreurs de la guerre. Sa respiration lente et calme est apaisante pour Azura.

La jeune femme tend son bras pour attraper une mèche claire des cheveux longs de Corrin. Elle l'a fait tourner entre ses doigts. Sa chevelure est douce et soyeuse, lavée avec soin par ses servantes.

Le dos de sa main heurte l'une des oreilles de la dragonne. Corrin gémit, doucement dans son sommeil. Un son adorable qui fait frissonner la chanteuse.

Azura rougit et s'attend un instant à ce que son geste ait provoqué le réveil de son amie. La princesse continue de dormir.

La chanteuse rougit. Très vite, Azura s'est attachée à Corrin. La fille aux cheveux bleus a toujours eu du mal à se lier et à s'ouvrir aux gens. Une conséquence de sa maltraitance lorsqu'elle vivait à la cour nohrienne, avant son enlèvement par Hoshido. Pourtant, elle s'est tout naturellement ouverte à Corrin. La dragonne expérimentait ce qu'elle vivait depuis des années, que ce soit à Nohr ou à Hoshido. Ne pas être à sa place et à la chercher, partout dans les lambeaux de ruines du royaume de Valla.

Corrin a su trouver rapidement sa place. Dans son cœur, elle a compris qu'elle était à Nohr, avec ses frères et sœurs.

Azura ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine tristesse lorsque Corrin a tourné le dos à Hoshido.

Sa joie fut grande lorsqu'elle retrouva plus tard Corrin, qui, par la même occasion, la sauva du traitement que lui réservait ses ravisseurs.

La chanteuse, en la revoyant, trouva à son tour où était sa place. Valla, Nohr, Hoshido... Peu importe. Sa place, l'endroit où elle veut être est celui où Corrin est.

Azura sourit tristement. Elle s'illusionne peu sur le fait que Corrin puisse préférer les femmes aux hommes, et encore moins que Corrin nourrisse de pareils sentiments à son égard.

La savoir heureuse et la voir sourire lui suffit.

La chanteuse s'assoit lentement et avec difficulté, une partie de son immense chevelure étant coincée sous le corps de Corrin.

Elle ne pensait pas que raconter une histoire effrayante lui offrirait l'opportunité de dormir avec Corrin, même en tant qu'amies. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait recommencer à l'avenir...

Azura se penche sur la dragonne endormie. Elle observe son visage. La chanteuse compte bien profiter de l'occasion qui se présente à elle.

Ses joues, son front, ses cheveux, ses oreilles ou même ses lèvres... Autant d'endroits où elle peut embrasser celle qu'elle aime secrètement.

Azura décide d'être audacieuse et choisit ses lèvres, légèrement roses. La chanteuse approche sa bouche de la sienne.

Au moment attendu, la chanteuse entend un immense vacarme provenant de l'entrée de la pièce. Azura se relève immédiatement, malgré une douleur provoquée par ses cheveux coincés sous la dragonne endormie. Corrin gémit, gênée dans son sommeil.

Azura découvre Jakob, les bras tendus devant lui, un plateau et de la vaisselle écrasés au sol. Le majordome affiche une mine horrifiée et dégoûtée. La chanteuse parvient également clairement à voir de la jalousie sur le visage de l'homme.

Il bégaye quelques instants.

– Comment... comment... comment osez-vous... profitez ainsi de dame Corrin !

Jakob sort un poignard de l'étui attaché à sa jambe. Sa main tremble à cause de la colère.

Azura est hésitante sur l'attitude à adopter. Lorsqu'elle le majordome range rapidement son arme et se met à sourire, la chanteuse comprend que la princesse est réveillée.

– Jakob ? Azura ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Azura rougit tentant de trouver rapidement une explication.

La chanteuse devine que la journée va être longue.


End file.
